


106. prowl

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang's at the club. Neo shows up with no warning.





	106. prowl

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has consent issues. If you need full details, they're provided in the end notes. Please take care of yourselves.

Yang's in the back room of Junior's club, and they haven't even really started, when someone knocks on the door.

She looks to Junior, who shakes his head, and he stands up, walks over, and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

Instead of answering, the person on the other side of the door whistles. Yang shoots upright onto her feet. "Neo?"

Mismatched eyes gleam at her out from around Junior's body, and he steps aside. "You know her?"

Neo strides into the room, smirking. She's got on a skintight pair of pants, a low-cut shirt, and the smugness just about drips off of her. She walks right up to Yang, pushes her backwards into the chair, and climbs into her lap.

Yang's got a lot of questions, but the problem is that a girl in her lap means sex, and Neo in her lap means _really good sex_ , and her body's doing its best to shut down her brain.

"Uh, if this is some kind of jealous girlfriend thing...." Junior rubs the back of his head.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Somehow, that's what comes out of Yang's mouth. Not an explanation, not a demand for answers, that.

Neo huffs out a laugh, pushes up Yang's chin with one finger, and kisses her.

Part of Yang would really like to pull away and ask what the hell is going on. A bigger part tells her to breathe Neo in as deep as she can, hang onto the girl's hips - already moving, already grinding against her - and see where this goes.

Neo bites at her lips, scratches nails down the back of her neck, pushes their bodies together again and again. The back of Yang's mind notes that Junior shuts the door, but she can't think straight to put together what that means or if he's still in the room.

"Lotta kissing for not your girlfriend." Still in the room, then.

Yang manages to move one hand to the arm of the chair, and the other to push Neo backwards. "What the hell?"

Neo rolls her eyes, leans back enough for her mouth to be visible, and mouths, "Are you complaining?"

"Yeah, kinda?" Yang can barely think through the heat between her legs, through her body telling her to stop asking questions.

Neo twists to the side to look at Junior, still in Yang's lap. She signs something Yang can't see, and Junior snorts.

"Yeah, I sign," he says, moving his hands at the same time. "What's going on here?"

They go back and forth, and Yang tries to shake off her arousal. Before she can decide what she's going to do, Neo turns back to her, looking victorious.

"Says she's gonna give you a lap dance," Junior says, the creak of the bed announcing him sitting down. "Doesn't mind if I watch. You okay with that?"

Yang has a list of questions longer than her arm, and underneath how turned on she is, she knows this isn't okay. But there's a hot girl in her lap, a hot guy watching, and she once again fails to make what other people would call a smart decision. She nods, and puts her hands right back on Neo's hips.

It's not surprising that Neo knows exactly what she's doing. A lot of fighters do other physical stuff, like dance. She knows how to move her hips, how to tease, how to keep both Yang's and Junior's attention.

Unlike in a club, Yang doesn't have to keep her hands to herself. She runs her palms along Neo's thighs, up her back, along her hips. The other girl keeps up that smirk, her eyes getting darker and darker as she moves.

When Neo steps away and stops dancing, it takes Yang a second to blink out of the trance. She shakes herself, tilting her head at the other girl.

"Gotta go!" Neo mouths, tipping her a wink and turning towards the door.

Dumbfounded, Yang and Junior watch as she walks right out and closes the door behind herself.

"She uh. She do that a lot?" Junior asks, both of them still staring at the door.

"If you get on that bed and keep your mouth shut, I'll ride you into the mattress," Yang breathes, so wet she can barely think.

A beat, then the two of them scramble for the bed, stopping only for Junior to pull a condom out of who knows where.

Yang makes good on her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Neopolitan shows up to Junior's club uninvited and unannounced, and climbs into Yang's lap when she's in the middle of a scene with Junior. She then offers a lap dance, which Yang agrees to despite knowing better. It's absolutely bad BDSM etiquette, and it's unclear what Yang might have said if she were offered the same thing without Neo in her lap, but in the end everyone consents. Still, it's not exactly a comfortable thing.


End file.
